Piracy
by Firniswin
Summary: Rating may change, but I doubt it. :) ......Will can no longer deny the calls of the sea, but at what cost will it prove to be?
1. Default Chapter

Piracy

By Firniswin

"What?" Elizabeth covered her mouth and shook her head in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was not possible,

"Elizabeth, I love you….more than anything, but I can not deny the call of the sea any longer. I am sorry, you must understand my pain……it calls my name. I must answer the calls." Will gulped back the pain in his heart as it leapt to his already shrinking throat. 

"But how will I raise Jack alone?" she asked softly looking down the road. She watched as 10 year old, Jack Turner roughhoused will his friends in the street. 

"I will send money and letters, I promise." he said as he closed his arms about her back and held her close. 

He felt sobs rack her form as she let the opaque tears fall. She nuzzled her face into his chest and let her emotions take hold. He smiled sadly and put a hand on each side of her face then pulled her head back and caressed the wet cheeks. 

"I will be back, I promise……only two years love. By the time I'm back you will want to get rid of me again." Will did not miss her small chuckle. He let go of her and picked up the large leather bag of belongings. He turned and began to make his way down the dusty road. 

Elizabeth watched as he stopped to where their son was playing. Jack shook his head, just as she had done and then ran to his father, enveloping him in a tight hug. 

He let go and Will gave him a pat on the shoulder. She could barely make out the words he spoke. 

"I love you son."

"Stay safe father."

"Aww, come on now. You think I am going to get into trouble do ya."

" Well I don't k…….."

That was the last she heard for now they were to far away to hear. She smiled as she remembered Will long ago. He had wanted nothing to do with the cruel beings, he had hated Jack for all he was. And now he talked of joining the man in his piracy. 

She turned away and went back into the house, she would see Will again, in two years….really how long was two years.


	2. Longing

Chapter 2

Young Jack Turner sat on the windowsill in his bedroom, his gaze scanning the street and beyond that the glimmering sea. It shined reflections of the cobalt sky and the orange-red setting sun. It was beautiful, the most stunning scene he had seen in years. 

But the most beautiful scene to Jack was the lovely Isabella Rofion. He sighed as thoughts of her came to his mind, he had not been allowed to see her any longer and that next thought saddened his juvenile heart. 

Word had gotten around that Will had indeed turned to piracy and was abroad sailing under Jack Sparrow. And since everyone now knew, young Turner had been treated as sort of a misfit, he was shunned by everyone…..save his own mother. The men in town felt bad for her and gave their sincere apologies. And now cause of Will, Isabella's father had forbidden her to see Jack or write him.

Tears began to graze the sixteen year old boy's cheeks, he had nothing left…..but an empty heart. Where Will's love had been, and then Isabella's there was nothing anymore, only a dark dank hole.

"Jack?" he turned his head to see his mother standing in the door way, she had a candle in her hand and he night attire on. "Are you alright dear?"

Jack nodded shortly then hopped from the windowsill. 

Elizabeth smiled sadly as she noticed the streams down the boy's cheeks. "I was coming to say goodnight." 

"Oh well, goodnight mother." he walked over and gave her a small hug. 

"Goodnight Jack. I love you." She smiled at the thought that came to her mind as she said those words along with that name. 

"Sweet dreams mother." 

Jack turned back and walked to his bed without putting his bed wear on, he wanted to think. His father had been gone a lot longer than planed. 

When he had spoke of this with his friends they had told him that pirates never kept their words. His mother had said He would be back. He did not know who to believe.

' What if he is dead.' they had not received any letters from Will in years.

Jack stood up and walked to the dresser, he opened it up and pulled out some clothes and a bag, he grabbed some stationary and a handkerchief. He stuffed the items into the strong leathery bag, then slinging the pack over his shoulder he ran out of his room and down the stairs. Not at all making a sound. 

He ran lightly into the kitchen and grabbed some dried meats and fruits, he stuffed them into his bag and sprinted into the main hallway. 

'I have to find him.' was Jack's last thought before he opened the door locked it again, then ran out and down the street, heart pounding in his chest.

~

As he reached the dock he looked for a boat. He saw all the larger ships and his heart quailed. He could not get on of those out of the bay, he would crash.

He turned his head to the side and almost gasped in joy. 

On the side tied loosely to the dock was a small boat. It was not to big either. He could 'Commandeer' it without making a scene. He smiled and made his way stealthily towards the small boat. 

He climbed in and set down his pack, then he began to row. There was not a strong enough wind to bring the boat out of the bay. He rowed and rowed, sweat began to drip from his forehead. 

He had never endured work like this before, he was strong for his age, but not the strongest. He could manage, but it was hard labor. He smiled to himself. 'This is just the beginning.' he thought with pride. 'I will find father. I promise.'


	3. Captain Jack Sparrow

Chapter 3

Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl, sat on the beach of Tortuga. He had a bottle of rum in one hand but was not drinking it. It was sitting at his side, barely empty. 

"Now did I really deserve that one, or was that one I didn't deserve?" he whispered as he rubbed a sore cheek. He couldn't quite remember if he had deserved the slap he had gotten from Delilah that evening, and now his mind was torn in two. 

On any other beach he would be cautious and think twice before sitting out in the open, but this was Tortuga. None of the Commodore worried about him here. 

He sighed and took one big gulp of the rum then set it back down.

He looked out on the sea, it's harsh waves splashing about making the white foam dance along the top and splash playfully against his bare feet. His eyes stopped on a bulk in the water. It was clinging to a pole and was floating limply in the water. 

Jack stood up and looked at it, his eyes shining in the pale moonlight. 

He gasped an ran out into the crashing water, he grabbed up the ripped and torn figure in his arms. It was a boy. He made sure the legs weren't dragging and brought him up on shore.

The child shivered uncontrollably, he was soaked to the bone. Jack decide he could do nothing for him here, he carefully grabbed up his bottle of rum and carried the boy up past the dock and onto the Black Pearl.

~

Cold. That the first thing that registered wit the now nearly conscious boy. He shivered and moaned softly. 

He felt a blanket pulled up to his shoulders and another blanket added to the more than generous pile on his prone body. 

Behind his head were at least three pillows, they were very comfortable and they helped him so he was not quite laying down. 

"Come on boy!" a concerned voice echoed into his frozen brain. "Don't you leave me now." 

Jack tried to answer back, but found that his voice was so raspy that he could not tell what he himself said. He was surprised when instead of breathing he felt water resurface in his mouth and he let go and leaned weakly forward. The water left his mouth and landed on the warm blankets. He coughed and sputtered profusely. 

"That's it lad." he felt a strong hand pounding his back as the water left his lungs and wetted the blankets, rugs, and floor. 

When he was done, a strong arm helped him back down and covered him with the blankets. 

Jack opened his bleary eyes and looked up at the face above him. 

The man wore a red head band that rapped round his forehead. His hair was black and matted into individual strands, and in the individual strands were different colored beads. He had a mustached and beard that was separated into two braids. His eyes were the color of almonds and he had an earring in each ear. He looked much like the pirates that Will had told Jack stories about when he was younger. But his eyes were kinder, and he had a smile on his face…..not menacing but kind. 

"A pirate?" he whispered looking up at his savior. 

The pirate chuckled and sat down next to the bed. "Aye." he smiled. "I am a pirate….but not just any pirate." the man's smile broadened, and he put a hand on his chest. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow." 

The young Turner smiled a little and then spoke again. "You know where my father is?" he asked hoping for a useful answer. 

Sparrow stared at him for a minute, he squinted his eyes and scratched his head. "Well, who be your father lad?" Jack asked still thinking that the boy looked mighty familiar. He rubbed his beard while looking at the half frozen boy. 

"W-Will Turner." 

The response made the boy jump, Jack clapped a hand on his knee and made some sort of odd sound. "I knew it!" he howled out and stood up pointing at Jack. "I knew you looked familiar." 

"What do you mean?" The boy asked still somewhat foggy on how this pirate knew him. 

"Oh, Will talk's about you all the time……..I have to tell him to shut up." the pirate sat back down. "How's you mother?" 

"Wait! My father talked about ME?" 

"Ya, that come of a bit of a surprise does it?" Sparrow pursed his lips into a fine line. 

"Well yes. I mean he did leave us to go be some pirate. No offense, but you are all law breakers." 

"Aw now, be nice. I didn't save ya just to be persecuted by the son of a pirate." Sparrow's words hit Jack hard in the gut. He had never thought about being called that before. Truth was he had never been called that before, only Jack Turner. Not Jack Turner son of a pirate.

"No ones ever called me that before." 

"Oh, well if you want to be called more I can think of some?" The Captain offered standing to his feet and walked to a small table. "Mini Pirate, Pirate miniature, Pirate Jack, little Will. Want more?" A smile began to creep on his bearded face. 

"No!" 

"Sorry. I was only trying to help entertain you, seeing as how you'll be laid up for a day or two."

"What I-"

The pirate laughed and turned on the boy with a glint of joy in his dark brown eyes. 

"I, my ill friend, am your guardian until we can find your father…or mother. But for now, you will do as I say!" it was not a question. 

Jack was going to say more but decided it better to keep his mouth shut. He sighed and snuggled back into the blankets, deciding now that he was awful tired. 

"Fine." he whispered angrily. 

"Good, now. I will be leaving now so you can get some rest." 

He waited for an answer, but on hearing none her turned to see Jack was already asleep. He quietly walked over to the bed and covered the boy a little more before bending down and whispering to the boy. 

"Goodnight lad." with a startling thought he noticed for the first time that the boy really did look a lot like Will. Though Sparrow could easily see his mother's side in his as well. 

Turning back he blew out the candle and walked out the door and into the cold outdoors, all the while pondering on how to find the boy's father.


	4. Commodore Jefferson of Montego Bay

Chapter 4  


Will struggled against the rough hands that held him tightly. He had sailed into Montego Bay in attention to get some supplies. The he would leave quicker than one could say Will Turner has been here. 

But no, he just had to get caught by Commodore Jefferson of the Bay. 'Why?' he asked himself as he was pushed in the direction of the jail. 

He was led down a flight of stairs and into a dark dank cell, where the steel bars were closed loudly behind him. 

He tugged uselessly at the bonds that held his hands together. 'Did they have to leave them?' 

He thoughts stopped when he noticed a dark figure behind the cell door, his arms were folded behind his back and he wore a large red hat with a white feather that stuck out way to far, in Will's opinion. 

"Will Turner….." the man began to speak, his voice was clear and proud. 

Will popped his head up, his long curled black locks glinting softly in the torchlight. 

"First Mate Will Turner……if you don't mind Commodore?" he added turning his proud deep brown eyes to the barred window. Outside the stars glinted in the new darkness. 

"What does it matter?" Commodore Jefferson snapped, bringing his face into the light so Will could better see him. 

He was actually quite stunning. His skin was tanned and his eyes were of a deep amber. His hair was jet black and he had an eerie smile. He wore all red and had a sword at his right side. 

"You will not be here much longer. I have arranged a special 'Party' for you….you will not miss it."

The pirate smiled and tugged at the ropes about his hands. "Wonderful, I love parties." he muttered as the commodore turned and began to walk away, his lithe form disappearing beneath heavy blanket of darkness. 

~~~

Sparrow awoke to the soft sound of feet making their way down the stairs and into his makeshift room. He had given the boy his own room, since it was the warmest….but now, he had been liable to have the coldest, most water rotted room on the whole blasted ship. Not that the ship was horrible or wretched to him, but at the moment as he pulled his water logged blankets over his tired form. It was the worst ship in the world.

He opened his eyes to see Jack's face looking into his. He sighed angrily and sat up in the hammock, as best as anyone could sit up in a hammock.

"Yes little Will?" he grinned at the name. He had had too much rum that night.

" When are we going to find my father?" Jack asked impatiently. He put is hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. 

"When I get enough sleep." 

That was not the answer he wanted. "Jack Sparrow…." the child whined. 

"Captain, if you please." was the only answer he got from the pirate before Sparrow turned over and let out a groan as his sore ribs connected with the wrong side of the hammock. He tried to reposition himself, but each time he found it very uncomfortable. 

He let out an agitated sigh and sat up. "Fine boy! You have ruined my sleep so let us be going."

Jack jumped up and grabbed Sparrow's hand in attempt to pull him out of the makeshift bed. But the Captain swatted his hand away. 

"Ah-tat-tat! Don't touch me while I'm tired and grumpy. It is not a smart thing to do."

Without another question the boy let go of Jack's hand and the Captain stood up from the hammock.

As they made their way up the stairs Jack stood still a moment. He had never seen a sky so beautiful. The pink and gold mixed together to make pure orange clouds, along the top or bottom of those clouds a thin line of purple was noticeable. He smiled softly to himself. 

'No wonder father loves the sea…..you never see this at home.' 

He looked to the water that had the exact same reflection on it, the boat began to take in some of the colors on the side. 

Sparrow made his way through the boat, checking every knot, tie, and piece of dampened wood on The Pearl. 

"What about my father?" the boy called, annoyed that Sparrow was not listening to him. 

"Your father…?" Sparrow made his way back to Jack. "Is…..in the custody of Commodore Jefferson, in jail in Montego Bay." 

Young Turner only stared at Jack for a moment, his mouth opening as if trying to say something. "What?!" he looked up at Sparrow. "Well are we going to save him?"

Captain Sparrow looked at the boy sympathetically and bent down. "You ever heard the code of the pirate boy?"

"No, but what does that matter." 

Sparrow stood again. "You fall behind, you get left behind." 

"But we can't just leave him Jack!" The boy exclaimed stretching his arms out. 

Sparrow thought about it a moment. What was he saying, Will had saved him from the gallows……he had done what was right and could have been put in jail and hung for the same. He did it cause it was right. 'Why can't I go against the code just this once?' he thought caressing his twin braids that made up his beard. He smiled down at Jack. 

"Crew!" in a minute a group of at least a dozen men were there at their posts. Ready to set sail when the Captain said. Something caught his eye, one woman stood at the steering wheel. She was smiling at Jack. 

"Turn this ship back, towards Montego Bay. We are rescuing First Mate Will! You here, and anyone who goes against me can walk the plank." All the men began to turn the ship around, and Jack smiled down at Turner. "We're saving your father." 


	5. A Pirate's Life

****

Ok, here Tis, nobody kill me. J 

I n this chapter you will feel an odd sense of De-Ja-Vu. Hehe. And so does Jack.

Chapter 5

Jack watched from an opening in a crack as the gallows were readied for the prisoner. He gulped back the horrible feeling in his gut as he peaked through the small and barely noticeable crack in the wall.

He turned to see Sparrow sitting on a stack of unused leather and cleaning his old steel blade with small pieces of the cowhide. 

The man was humming a soft tune to himself and Turner could not recognize what his father's old friend was singing. 

He scooted a bit closer and watched as the pirate cleaned the blade with perfection that you would never see anywhere else, save on the man's ship.

"What ya singing?" he asked quietly. 

Sparrow laughed and brought his blade out, sheathing it swiftly. He turned glinting eyes on his little companion and smiled impishly. 

"An old song your mother taught me long ago." The older Jack smiled and leaned against the brick wall behind him, brining his old hat down over his eyes he began to sing to the child, but he never let his voice get too loud.

__

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We pillage and plunder and rifle and loot.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.

__

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We extort and pilfer and filch and sack.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Maraurd and embezzle and even highjack.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We kindle and char and inflame and ignite.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We burn up the city, we're really a fright.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We're rascals and scoundrels and villains and knaves.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Sparrow laughed, slapping his leg lightly. 

"That's me favorite part, lad." he smiled once more before getting to his feet heavily. "Love really bad eggs." Jack grimaced.

"You Don't eat 'em?" he asked cautiously. 

Sparrow smiled wickedly and walked for the wooden door. 

"We should get goin'. Your pa's little shindig is comin' up soon." 

Jack hoped lightly over to the door and smiled as the pirate pushed the old thing open. It creaked and protested at the movements, but no one seemed to notice. All were much to busy down in the cells with Will to care much about an old creaky door.

With a rather loud and obnoxious creak the piece of wood swung open and showed all the brick fortress, glowing in the new morning sunlight. 

Jack Sparrow put his hand upon the boy's mouth and pointed to The area beneath the gallows. 

"You lad, sneak under there. Once he's strung up, cut 'ur father loose and make a run for the docks. I'll keep 'em occupied." he smiled as Jack began to creep forward, his now tattered pants and old shirt and jerkin catching the sun as he crept underneath the bridge. 

No one was near, so he crawled towards two lonely buckets.

His heart hammered in his chest and he had forgotten all things but his instructions. And even they seemed a bit blurry and confusing. 

'Come on Turner. You can do it.' he pushed himself on with the somewhat encouraging words. Then another thought came to his mind and he smiled devilishly. 'You're a pirate.' 

Jack crept forward, hunched over and crawling on the tips of his fingers and toes so if he needed to get up, he would be able to. 

He looked back to see Sparrow creep from the storage house, a smile upon his bearded face. 

Sparrow had taught him how to crawl thus. He had taught him an awful lot. During the journey to Montego Bay, Sparrow had taught Jack how to fight, crawl, creep, commandeer. He had even taught the boy how to do his hair and his small but noticeable beard and mustache. 

In reality, Jack looked at himself a moment, he looked more like Jack than his own father or mother. He had his hair in long black scruffy locks. Some beaded and some decorated with different things. 

He now wore Jack's extra red bandanna on his brow and forehead, his black hair fell over it.

He did not have a hat like Sparrow, nor a gun. But he was well on his way to getting one. Sparrow had said that if he was good and did not fuss, he would give him his old gun that was slung on his waist. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a small crowd of people began to fill into the square. Some seemed rather excited, while other held umbrellas and yawned more than need be. 

Without resistance he crawled past the unsuspecting on lookers and came underneath the Gallows. 

The boards above his head creaked as executioners and guards walked heavily carrying their sharp spears and waiting for the hanging to be over.

Jack stopped and leaned against the old boards as he waited for them to drag his father in so he could save him.

"How long will this last?" one man above him asked while letting his spear butt clank onto the wood.

A sigh came from beyond and the other soldier replied. 

"Soon as he's dead."

The boy gulped back the fear and readied himself for the job at hand. 

A crowd was beginning to form around the podium, and many of them were whispering, telling mostly of Will Turner and his family, or at least the gossip they had heard. None of what they said was true of course.

"I heard, his son died when he was just a babe, and he left after that." one woman said.

Jack scoffed inwardly, 'daft woman. I am Jack Turner!' he felt a surge of energy at those words and kept letting them run on and on inside his head.

'I am Jack Turner.' he smiled. 'Son of Will Turner, the pirate.'

The drummers began and he turned his eyes to the far side of the courtyard, he frowned as he watched his father walk slowly, proud. No slouch in his form and no gold and silver fillings, he could hardly be told of as a true pirate. 

The steps creaked as the soldiers lead him up to the gallows, and Jack shivered as he drew the dagger from it's sheath in his boot. 

The apprehension. The waiting was a horrible feeling. The boy could hardly think as horrible thought rattled his mind. 

'Father is going to die. What if I cannot save him in time?' The thoughts that plagued his mind where interrupted as foot steps right above him alerted the child that they were putting the noose round his father's smooth neck.

"Will Turner, you were brought here today for your willful crime commission, against the crown. The set crimes being numerous in quantity, and sinister in nature."

His breath stopped in his throat and he stood as high as he could to get prepared to run.

"The most grievous of these are said here with; piracy- smuggling- impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy- sailing under false colors- looting- poaching- pilfering- and depravity. And for these crimes, you are sentenced to on this day, hung by the neck until dead."

Jack's throat closed and he let out a sob of fear.

The voices had become even more persistent now. 

'You are to little. Too scared. You cannot save your father.'

A soft voice took all the others on, but it seemed to come to him more and easier than nay other.

_"You can do anything Jack. You are a pirate, and a pirate, smart, brave, or none of these, can do anything."_

Jack Sparrow's voice seemed to be joyful and excited. 

He found bravery in himself now, he was not the son of a pirate. He WAS a pirate. And he could do anything. 

Sucking in a breath full of the salty air that surrounded the entire place, he tiptoed to the edge, still out of sight and waited.

"Any last statements you would like to make, Mr. Turner?"

He heard his father's voice above, as downtrodden as ever. 

"My only regret is that I left my little Jack to live without me, for my own selfish wants." A sob escaped the man's lips. "Forgive me Jack." 

The boy's eyes grew stern and he tightened his grip on the dagger till his knuckled turned white. 

"I do forgive you father." he whispered.

"May God have mercy on your soul." 

Hanging his head and taking in one last deep breath, he listened as someone shoved his way through the crowd. 

"Excuse me love. Pardon me my dear. Watch the hat."

Looking back up eyes determined, he smiled and waited for the last possible moment.

Behind him, people sneered and woman shrieked at the nobleman that was making his way through the crowd. But if any of them would have seen his smile, a glint of gold would have alerted them.

The drum roll began and people whispered as they watched.

"MOVE!" a roar came from the crowd as the man pushed by, sword held high.

Steel against sheath came from the crowd, and as the executioner pulled the lever, the sharp twang of blade pushing into wood was heard. 

The lever was pulled and Will dropped through the hole, the noose stile tight round his neck, he struggled to stay atop the thin sword blade that his savior had thrown, much like he had done so many years before. 

Jack leapt forward as the signal was giving a low voice in the crowd yelling out. 

"Kill the whelp!"

He knew that Sparrow had told him that that would be the signal for him to run up the podium and free Will.

His steps rang loudly in his ears as he jumped up the steps, the executioner came forward with a huge sword in his hands, he brought his sword down. 

One gun shot rang in the air, and the huge man dropped to the ground with a thump, blood flowing from a wound to the heart. 

Jack's hair flowed behind him as he ran past the body and to his father who looked much the same as he always had. But Jack had no time to reminisce.

Quickly, he slashed at the rope that was tied to the gallows pole. 

The rope gave way and Will fell with a cry through the hole in the wood that was supposed to be his bane. 

Jack could see guards running out from door that stood in the walls and balcony type places where important people sat. 

He gulped down the fear and doubt that rose into his head and jumped off the platform, his body smacked straight into that of the most annoyed and angry looking commodore he had ever seen.

He got up and began to run, he met Will and Jack who were running towards the sea.

For the first time in about an hour he saw Jack; the man was wearing the most beautiful clothing he had ever seen, but beneath he could see the tatters of Sparrow's old outfit.

"Run lad!" Jack shouted and pushed him forward.

All three ran as fast as they could, panting heavily, and dripping with sweat from the hard job and worry that had filled each of their hearts.

Will tossed the length of rope he had acquired from his neck to Sparrow who ran up and caught it. 

"Duck Jack!" his father's voice came to him swiftly, and he obeyed. 

Dropping to his legs, he let both men run before him carrying the length of rope.

It caught three soldiers dressed in blue in the neck's and they fell back with a grunt in unison. 

Turning they caught two more on the steps, on their feet. The two flipped head first and instantly blacked out. 

Running forward, Jack ran up and punched one soldier, while Will raced round and brought his hand up the side of the guard's face, causing the man to be stunned for a moment. That was all that was needed, Jack and will coiled the rope around the two men and met around one pillar, looking about anxiously. They pulled once more to knock the men to unconsciousness. 

Two guards came forward, Jack and Will punched them and with great speed and unity tumbled forward in a beautiful sight of tumbling color. 

Both their back's to the pillar, They starred out for the boy. 

Will grew worried for a moment, but them heard the pitter patter of small booted feet behind him. He knew who it was and did not need to look.

Jumping to the other side of the pillar, Will caught one man in the jaw, while Jack punched another in the gut.

Jack Turner, Slashed one with his knife, while his father, Will took a sword from an attacking soldier. 

Lifting his eyes Jack saw, they were surrounded by more than twenty soldiers, all lowering their bayonets.

Will tried to attack once more, but saw no more. Jack sighed and scratched his head. 

"It didn't work last time either." he murmured as if stumped by some hard question, he shrugged and smiled slyly. 

Will smiled at his son reassuringly as if to say: 'Don't worry Jack, we will make it out.'

"I thought I might endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt."

All three turned to see Commodore Jefferson scoffed brining his sword up to Will's neck as a sort of hint. 

"De-ja-vu." Sparrow exclaimed, then put his hand down noticing everyone looking at him. "I always wanted to say that." he murmured.

Sparrow smiled, "Oh me next!" he put a finger up and quoted: "If all I have achieved here, is that a hanged man will earn too empty pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." He grinned as Will turned his head to look at him. "Sorry mate. Just couldn't resist."

"You forget your place Sparrow!" Jefferson growled, and to Jack it sounded like a lion's purr, in the depth of night. 

Sparrow pushed Will aside and stood in front of him, no grin decorated his face now and there was no joy in his eyes. 

"It's right here- Between you and Will." 

Jack Turner watched the exchange of words with interest, summing his courage he stepped forward so he was also between his father and the angry commodore. 

"As is mine."

Will's face turned pale and he started to step forward.

"Son?' 

Jack pushed him back and shook his head.

"No father. I can not loose you."

Sparrow smiled. 

"Well, we best be on our way." he said loud enough for all to hear. He started to turn, but Commodore Jefferson caught his blade on the pirate's throat and looked at him angrily. 

"You are not going anywhere Sparrow, neither are you Turner!"

Jack Turner remembered the thing in his belt that has weighed him down so much before. 'The gun.'

He took it out slowly and with the swiftness of a man turned it on Jefferson, a shot ran out in the fading sunlight and all watched as the commodore groaned and clutched at his stomach. 

Blood was quickly spreading, a staining was growing on his blue and gold outfit. 

All the guards turned and tried to help their leader, and although Jack was sad for the loss of a human life, better this man than his father. 

Turning on his heel, Will ran for the veranda, both Jack's on his heels.

All three jumped over, another shot rang in the air and a cry was sounded. 

The splash of water assaulted his senses, young Turner did not know where to go. He wanted to see who was hurt, he knew it someone. But he could not find his way in the splashing commotion of waves.

****

A/N: Ok, I know it has been forever since I updated. Do not kill me! And I know this is cliffie but do not get mad!! Please!! I will try and update soon!!!! Just don't kill me, savvy?


End file.
